: OAI, Inc. and its Consortium are responding to three programs of the NIEHS Worker Health and Safety Training Cooperative Agreement, RFA-ES-04-005: Hazardous Waste Worker Training (HWWT) Program;;Minority Worker Training (MWT) Program;and Brownfields Minority Worker (BMWT) Program. The total amount requested for each program is as follows: